She's a Survivor
by Selina 'The Cat' Kyle
Summary: One shot of what I thought Lara's life would be like after she returned from her ordeal at Yamatai. Lara's determined to uncover mysteries of the past. Reyes, Jonah and Sam support her. Winston listens. After Roth's, Alex's and Grim's deaths, she is left broken. The overwhelming emotions are strong. But she's stronger. After all, she's a survivor now...


This is oneshot of what I thought Lara's life in England would be like after she returned from Yamatai. And... If you're interested keep reading! Reviews are very much appreciated! THE NEW GAME IS AWESOME BTW!

* * *

**She's a Survivor now…**

Winston's hands shook as he brought the tray piled with scones, biscuits and tea over to them. There she was. Lara Croft. It had been a week since Lara had returned from her ordeal.

Sitting on the carpet, her hands folded as she tried to warm herself over the fire blazing in the fireplace. Her scars glinted in the light of the flames. She looked at him and smiled. Winston smiled back, setting the tray down on the coffee table as his gaze ran over the others sitting in the living room.

There was Lara's best friend from college, Samantha Nishimura. There was a dark skinned woman, probably in her early forties, whose chocolate colored ringlets were covered by a cap. Then there was Jonah, whom Winston liked. He was fun and slightly spiritual. But he was a fighter.

"My father cannot believe what happened… He had never heard anything about Yamatai… He just doesn't look me in the eye nowadays" Samantha finally said, as Winston quietly walked over to his place outside the kitchen doors.

"And why is that?" The dark skinned woman asked.

"I heard my uncle tell him that I had been touched by another spirit. And now I was unclean… But dad loves me. He won't stop talking to me just because of that…" Sam tried to convince herself. Winston knew that Nishimura- san would never believe such things. He wasn't religious at all.

Jonah was the first one to get a scone and some tea. Lara looked at him and poured herself some as well. She didn't seem to want it at all.

After the news of Conrad Roth's death, Croft Manor hadn't been the same.

Winston cried silently as he prepared supper. Lara was always with her field journal. He would catch her sometimes; sitting by the fireplace, staring into its fiery depths, shedding tears. But they were getting by.

"All that is behind us… We need to move on…" Jonah murmured, biting into the scone.

Lara looked at him and nodded, pushing her brown tresses out of her eyes.

"How's Alisha, Reyes?" Lara asked, looking at the dark skinned woman.

"She's fine. She was sobbing when I reached home… She can't forget Roth though.." Reyes trailed off.

"Who can?" Lara murmured. "I want to talk to Alex's family. And Grim…"

"He had no family. No wife. No kids" Samantha ended her statement. Lara met her eyes with a sad glance.

"The island took everything from us…" Lara bit her lip, tracing a scar on her arm with her nail.

"I'm going to Tokyo for the next week. I have to go pack." Samantha said, getting up from the plush couch. Jonah finished his tea and helped Reyes up. Winston watched silently as Lara hugged her best friend and Jonah and waved to Reyes.

"Goodbye, my little bird. We will meet again" Jonah smiled softly.

"I'll send Alisha over sometime. She likes to be with you." Reyes said and she and Jonah walked to the door. Sam waved to Lara as she exited as well.

Lara's eyes filled with tears. She looked at the fireplace. Winston joined her at the couch, looking into the girl's eyes which were reflecting the embers.

"Tears won't bring them back, Lady Croft" Winston murmured. Lara looked at her elderly butler, a smile crossing her lips.

"Lord and Lady Croft would've been so proud of you.." He said, biting his lip and folding his hands.

Lara hugged her knees and said, "I miss them so much"

"They were your friends, Lady Croft… Of course you miss them"

"Some of them were more than just friends, Winston… Grim died for me. Roth was the father I needed. He died for me too. Alex… I read his diary just before he… He.." She stuttered, the lump in her throat making her unable to speak.

"They all paid the price for my stupidity" She whispered.

"No… You discovered the Lost Kingdom, Lady Croft" Winston said sadly.

"I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow I need to go to Professor Eddington. He has some of dad's old field journals. I need to find some undiscovered places that dad has left out"

"Why would you want to put yourself through that again?" Winston asked, concerned.

"I have to find out. I need to know" She replied, walking up the stairs.

She was so determined. So strong. So stubborn. _Of course she is, She's a survivor now.._ Winston thought


End file.
